Daddy Naruto
by AiyaandChouji
Summary: Four years after Sasuke left, Naruto's just given up on him. He leaves Konoha, telling Tsunade to tell the village he's dead, with a few exceptions. Another four years, and Naruto's back, but this time he's not alone. A little bundle of joy is with him.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was in his apartment writing a letter to Tsunade. He had made his decision. He was not staying here in this wretched village any longer. It's been four years since Sasuke left, and Naruto had just stopped trying to get him back. Let the bastard rot in one of Orochimaru's labs.

Finishing his letter, Naruto left his apartment and jumped into the night. First, he would go to the Hokage tower and leave his letter on Tsunade's desk. Then, it was off into the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade stood at the head of the entire village and sighed. "I have called all of you here to make an announcement. Naruto Uzumaki is dead." Most of the villagers cheer at this, but some, like the ramen shop owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, broke down and cried.

Tsunade sighed again and thought back to this morning, when she had found Naruto's letter.

_Tsunade lifted her head from where it rested on the desk to see an envelope addressed to her. Opening it, she read what was there._

_"Dear Baa-chan, I'm leaving the village. Don't worry, I'll come back someday. But I'll be different than I am now, very different. So do me a favor, tell the village I'm dead. Make up something, I don't care, but to anyone that doesn't cheer for my death, tell them what really happened. I'm sure the rookie nine and Gai's team would know better than to believe I died so easily. Well, I'll see you again someday._

_Goodbye Baa-chan._

Tsunade had called the people that Naruto had mentioned in the letter as soon as she could and told them what he did. Looking at them now, she saw the same look on all of their faces, even on the usually stoic Neji and Shino. The look said they would wait for Naruto for as long as it took.

Tsunade nodded to Teuchi and Ayame, signalling one of the kids to tell the two what really happened. Tenten drug Neji and Lee over to them then led the ramen makers away.

Sighing once again, Tsunade turns away and tells Shizune to get her some sake. This time the younger woman did not complain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four years later, Hinata was sitting in Ichiraku's with Tenten, Neji, Sakura, and Lee. Hinata had devoted to her training over the years, and now not even her father could defeat her. Neji had loosened up and started talking and smiling even more.

Now if anyone said anything about how Hinata had gotten stronger, he wouldn't shut up about how proud he was to be her cousin. He only stopped when Hinata calmly told him 'Neji-nii-san, shut the hell up please'.

When Naruto had left everyone changed, taking on some of Naruto's habits in order to remember him. Now Shino was calling Kiba dog-breath which still surprises some people.

Hinata looks up when she sees a raven circleing overhead. She turns around and looks up at the rather large bird, the others doing the same. It spots her and flies down to her and lands on her shoulder.

"Are you Tsunade, Shizune, one of team Gai, or one of the rookie 9?" it asks. Hinata replies, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, of the rookie nine."

The raven nods and says, "I have confidential information on Nu. Please take us to a secluded area so that I may tell you." Hinata stole glances to the others and they all get up and leave, after paying of course.

In a training area that was rarely used, the raven hopped off of Hinata's shoulder and faced all of them. "Naruto Uzumaki has asked me to relay to you that he will be returning in exactly one week, and that if you wish to see him when he comes, that you should wait at the western gates at sunrise. That is all."

Hinata thanks the raven and it flies off. When she turns to the others, she gives one order. "Tell the others."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the night before Naruto would return, and everyone that knows was in Tsunade's office. They were waiting until the village quieted. "I can't believe he's actually coming back. After four years. He's got to be at least twenty." Kakashi says.

"I wonder how much has he changed. He said he'd be different." Jiraiya thought out loud.

They waited, and just before sunrise they were at the gates. Neji had even activated his Byakugan in anticipation. The sun was just coming up when Neji says, "He's coming." The entire group stood and gathered at the gate.

Soon, they could make out a large shape coming slowly towards them. As it got closer, they saw a man with spiky red hair, red eyes, and blonde fox ears atop his head riding a giant orange, red, and black fox that was wearing a vest. They also saw him holding something in his arms, cradling the thing gently.

Once the fox was directly in front of them, the man got off of it's back, making sure that the thing in his arms was not disturbed and said, "A welcoming commitee. I'm honored." he said grinning widely with fangs showing.

"Naruto. It really is you." Tsunade says with tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah, who else? Didn't the raven tell you?" he said looking around at the group.

"What's that in your arms Naruto?" Kiba asks, pointing at the bundle he was holding. Naruto looks down at it and replied, "I found her a few months ago. I'm taking care of her now."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say 'her'?" Ino asks. Naruto nods and holds the little thing out, revealing a baby girl with red hair and eyes that matched Naruto's.

"Naruto's...a dad?" Neji asks with his mouth hanging open. Naruto grins and brings the baby to his chest once again saying, "Well, she's not mine by birth, but yeah. I'm her dad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I've read all these stories about Naruto being a dad and I just had to write my own. Hope ya'll like it. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Naruto's...a dad?" Neji asks with his mouth hanging open. Naruto grins and brings the baby to his chest saying, "Well, she's not mine by birth, but yeah. I'm her dad."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone stared at Naruto wondering what happened over the years. The fox nudged Naruto and said, "We'd better hurry. It's getting close to feeding time." Naruto nods and says, "Well guys, I gotta find somewhere to stay so..."

"Why don't you stay at the Hyuuga's?" Neji asks. He really wanted to ask Naruto a lot of questions, and he was sure Hinata wouldn't mind. Naruto looks at him and thinks. "Well, you'll have to let my fox in. I go nowhere without him."

"If nessicary I'll let him stay in my room." Neji says, desperate to get Naruto to stay after so long. Hinata had gotten better yes, but had never dated anyone since Naruto left. This didn't bother Neji, he didn't want to be called 'Uncle' so early, but Hinata needed somebody.

"Well, okay. I'll get settled in tonight and I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Naruto says as the baby in his arms started squirming. "We gotta hurry. She's getting hungry and she's really loud."

Hinata looks at the girl in his arms and asks, "What's her name?" Naruto grins and says, "Scarlet." Hinata nods and she and Neji lead him to the Hyuuga mansion, his fox following behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata led Naruto and his giant of a fox into the Hyuuga manor, Neji hanging back to deal with the guards, and stopped in the front room. Hiashi stood there with Hanabi. "What's going on Hinata?" Hiashi demands. Even though he couldn't beat her in a spar, he still looked down on her, Hanabi as well.

"He's new in the village and needs a place to stay, so we offered for him to stay here." said Hinata, getting annoyed. Hiashi glares at Naruto and asks, "We?" Instantly Neji was at Hinata's side.

"Yes. I'm the one who suggested he stay with us in the first place." he said, glaring back at Hiashi.

"I refuse to let him stay here." Hanabi says, looking for all the world like a witch. Scarlet was getting restless in Naruto's arms, and Naruto was getting impatient.

"Really, we don't have time for this. I've really got to feed Scarlet soon, or she'll get mad. Look, I just need to stay here until I get a place of my own. Really, Hyuuga-sama. But right now I've got to feed her." He hands Scarlet to Hinata and digs through a sack on the fox's vest.

He pulls out a bottle full of milk and blows on it, using a jutsu to make it warm. Hinata watches as he gently takes Scarlet from her hands and sits down and puts the bottle to her lips. She takes it and makes a contented sound. Naruto sighs and looks up at Hiashi. "Really Hyuuga-sama, we'll be gone when we get a place to stay."

Hinata looks at her father and sees him actually thinking it over. Hinata sits down on one side of Naruto and looks at Scarlet. She was almost finished with the bottle.

Hinata smiles at the baby, who finishes the bottle and pushes it out of her mouth. Hinata saw there were holes in the top of it and she asked, "Why are there holes in it?" Naruto chuckles and says, "Scarlet's teething."

Hiashi looked at Scarlet and was about to say something when the girl opened her mouth in a yawn, revealing teeth and fang-like canines of baby proportions.

Everyone watches as Naruto wraps Scarlet in a blanket and hums her a tune. She yawns again and soon she was fast asleep. Hiashi watches as the man cradles the child in his arms and sighs.

"Alright. He can stay." he says. Hinata gets up and hugs her father, who tentativly hugs back. Hanabi was shocked. "But Father! He can't stay! Just look at him!" she says.

Hiashi looks at his youngest daughter and says, "He's a single parent to a baby girl. He's got enough problems without trying to find a place to stay."

Hanabi was about to say something else when Neji says, "Oh just shut the hell up." Hanabi looks like she had just been slapped. Naruto sees she's about to sleep and cuts in saying, "Can I get a room now? I really have to put Scarlet in her crib."

Neji and Hinata nod and lead him and his fox to a guest room. He turns to them and asks, "Can one of you hold her?" Neji reaches out and takes Scarlet from Naruto, who again goes to the fox's vest, only this time pulling out scrolls.

Opening them, he summoned up a crib, some toys, and a diaper bag. The fox lays down in the floor beside the crib and Naruto takes Scarlet from Neji and sets her down inside. "Thanks guys. I gotta get some sleep, she'll be wanting another bottle in a few hours. See you in the morning."

Neji and Hinata nod and close the door behind them. "I can't believe that's the same knucklehead that was the dead last at the Academy. Just watching him act like that feels strange." Neji says as they stop in front of Hinata's door.

"Yeah, who knew he'd make a great dad." Hinata replies. Neji smiles and says, "I wonder who'll make a good mother to Scarlet?" Hinata blushes, knowing Neji knew about her old crush on Naruto.

Neji chuckles and says, "Don't worry. You'll do alright. I can't wait for tomorrow." before walking off to his own room. Hinata stands there a minute before smiling also and walking into her room and shutting the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's a daddy! He'll be changing diapers and bottle feeding Scarlet in the next chapter. In the middle of the village. Watch his friends reactions, and who is this coming back?


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up to Scarlet's crying for the eighth time that night. Well, now it was morning as the sun started peeking above the treeline. She gets up, rubbing her eyes, and walks to Naruto's room.

She meets up with Neji along the way, his hair out of it's usual ponytail and sticking up in different places. Hinata thought she fared the same way. They knock and open the door to see Naruto holding Scarlet to his shoulder and rocking her. "She needs to be burped." he explained.

Neji sees the diaper bag and something else on the bed beside him. "Going out today?" he asks. Naruto nods. "I've got to get some more diapers for Scarlet and some new clothes for her. You wanna come with me?" he asks. Neji and Hinata nod then go back to their rooms to get ready.

A half hour later, they were walking through the village. Naruto had a pink diaper bag, filled to the brim with clothes, bibbs, bottles, and diapers, slung over his shoulder and Scarlet in a baby holder on his chest. People turned and watched as they walked from store to store.

"Hey, Hina-chan, I need your help finding clothes for her. I'm new to this dad stuff so, I don't really know what to get her." Naruto says, looking at the racks of baby clothes. Hinata eyes the pink long-sleeved shirt under denim overalls the babe was wearing at the moment and said, "Alright. I'll help."

Neji had the store's owner to come and take the little ones measurements so they got clothes that fit also. The woman cooed at the baby before looking up at Naruto and saying, "Now that's a real man. Taking care of his baby girl. Just you wait. I'll have her a whole wardrobe. And don't worry about the price, they're all on the house."

Naruto had one hand supporting Scarlet and used the other to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks. I promise after this I'll come back here as she grows." The woman smiled and ran to the back of the store. Not long afterwards, Neji had three bags on each arm.

"Are you sure you want to carry all that? I mean, the clothes shouldn't be a problem, but I saw her putting toys in those too." Naruto says, eyeing Neji carefully as he pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag and sticking it in Scarlet's mouth. "Hey, Hina-chan, you wanna feed her this time?" he added.

Hinata nods and helped Naruto unstrap the baby holder. She stuck her arms through the straps and Naruto buckled her in. Hinata put one arm under the girl's rump to steady her and started rubbing the girl's back with the other. Scarlet got halfway through the bottle then hiccuped once.

"Uh, oh. Hinata take her out of the holder." Naruto said as he reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a blanket. He spread it down on the ground just as a foul smell reached the two Hyuuga's noses. Hinata and Neji both covered their noses and Neji says, "I wonder how a milk diet does that."

Naruto takes the girl from Hinata and lays her down on the blanket then pulls her overalls off her. He was halfway through her diaper when some of the rookie 9 and the Suna siblings walked up, Temari heavy with child. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she points to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, Temari-chan's pretty big. I say she's having twins. Won't you be lucky?" Naruto said. Shikamaru ignores his comment and said, "I told you he was back and had a baby with him. You wouldn't even believe the others."

Gaara kneeled down and looked at the little girl as Naruto strapped a new diaper on her, picked her up, then handed her to Gaara. Gaara didn't know what to do until _she _made up his mind. She started crying and Gaara was wigging out. Naruto chuckles and hands Gaara the half empty bottle.

The Kazekage slowly put the bottle to the girls lips and she took it without complaint. "Aw, he's gonna make a great dad." Ino says. Sakura giggles and Tenten and Lee run up. "Gaara! You won't believe the news!" Lee says. Naruto had an inkling about what was coming and took Scarlet so Gaara could stand and talk to them.

Tenten ran up to him out of breath and said, "Gaara-kun, I'm pregnant!" Gaara's mouth drops and he keels over. The group watch this in amuesment and Chouji says, "Unconscious before he hit the ground. That's a new record Tenten-chan."

Tenten couldn't help but smile. "Lee, will you help me? I have a feeling he's gonna be out for a while." she said. Lee nods and picks up the red head then walks away with Tenten. Naruto pulls Scarlet's overalls back on her and shoves the blanket into the diaper bag before standing up.

He hands Scarlet to Hinata and instantly he was attacked by his old friends. Naruto starts gasping and he managed to form words. "Temari-chan...killer...hug...help..." The group let him go and he pants as he catches his breath. "Man Temari-chan, you've got a death grip."

Ino giggles and tells him, "Yeah, put that death grip together with a head lock and you have a picture of when she and Shikamaru had their first date."

Naruto grins widely at the thought and saw Shikamaru blush deeply. But the moment was ruined at the sound of an angry voice. "Hey! I've been looking for you and that bitch for a month! I want my daughter back!''

They all look up and see a man staggering their way. Naruto was on his feet in a moment, putting himself in between Hinata and Scarlet and the newcomer. Neji didn't like where this was going and asked, "Naruto, who is that?"

Naruto glares at the man and said, "A drunken fool, and Scarlet's birth father."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Man this is not gonna be pretty. Flame me for the cliffhanger if you want, but other than that enjoy anticipation of the next chapter.

(Also I have no idea how it happens but Gaara does marry Tenten.)


	4. Chapter 4

This is the chapter when you find out how Naruto came to be taking care of Scarlet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone other than Naruto drops their jaws then eye the man with distaste. Naruto lets out a menacing growl and his hair spikes up even more. **"Leave now or I'll kill you." **Naruto's voice was filled with such malice and hatred that the rookie 9 took a step back and stared at him.

"Where's that bitch? And give me that girl." the man said, staggering forward. **"I'm warning you, leave. Now." **Naruto growled out. The man just kept coming and Naruto crouched down and pulled a kunai from his pouch. He charged the drunk and embedded his blade into his heart, then disappeared.

A few minutes later, he came back and took Scarlet from Hinata. "I suppose you have questions. Come, I'll tell you what happened." he said, before leading them away. His friends follow him silently.

Inside a restaurant, they crowded into a table and ordered some drinks. Naruto hugged Scarlet close and began by saying, "First off, I need to explain my appearance. I look the way I do because I used to much of Kyuubi's chakra. He warned me about it, but when I transformed into a hanyou, his power was needed."

He sighed and continued. "About two months ago, I met Shisua, Scarlet's mother. She wasn't in the best of shape for an eight month pregnant woman, but that was due to her husband beating her." At the mention of the man from earlier, his ears folded back over his head and his hair bristled menecingly.

"I kept him away from her, until the day Scarlet was born. I'm just glad I got to her in time."

Flashback.

_Naruto walked out of the grocery store, arms loaded down with bags. Shisua was in poor health when he met her, and he had been using money from his mercenary funds to feed, clothe, and shelter the woman. He didn't know why, but something told him that she desperately needed his help._

_As he walked into her apartment and set the food down, he heard her scream. He ran to her room to find her husband beating her again. Naruto quickly ran foreward and slung the man across the room. He charged him again then threw him out the window. He was lucky they were only on the second floor. _

_Naruto watches as the man falls unconcious before running to Shisua. He picks her up then runs to the hospital. After an hour of pacing a nurse comes out of her room. Naruto was instantly asking about Shisua._

_"Calm down, the woman will be fine. But we can't tell for sure if the baby will make it." she said, putting a hand on Naruto's now slumped shoulder. "Listen, even though you've barely known Shisua, I'm glad you could help her. She'll never forget you." Naruto nods and asks, "Can I see her now?"_

_The nurse nods and he walks through the door. Shisua looks at him tiredly. "Hey, blondie, why do you look so down? At least you're not thirty pounds heavier than usual."_

_Naruto smiled feebly at her attitude and replied, "You always look at the glass half full sis. I don't know how you do it." _

_Shisua smiles and then her eyes widen. "Uh, Naruto, my water just broke." Naruto flies up and runs to the door yelling, "Nurse! We need a nurse!" As if she knew what was going on, the nurse ran back followed by two others. _

_Naruto stands beside the bed and let Shisua take his hand in a boneshattering grip. He did his best not to take it back, but the thought sure was tempting at this point. "Alright, Shisua, push!" one nurse said. Shisua did as she was told and the nurses brow furrowed. _

_"There's something wrong, the baby's not coming out right." she said. "Can you get it right?" Naruto asks, worry overriding the pain in his hand. "I don't think I can, and there's not a more experienced person to do the job."_

_Naruto shakes his head. Then looked up with a look in his eye. "I have an idea. Here, let me." he said, moving to take the nurses place. In his head he was having a conversation._

"Kyuubi, I need your help. Use your power and see what's wrong then try to fix it."

_**"I'll do what I can but I'll have you know I've never birthed a child before."**_

"First time for the both of us then."

_Stealing himself, Naruto began to use Kyuubi's power and found out what was wrong. The baby's umbilical cord was keeping it from moving. Gently using Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto untangled the child then moved it around to where it would come head first. _

_"Now Shisua, push!" he said, and she did. _(I'm not going to scare the life out of you with the gory details so we'll just move on now)

_A few hours later, Naruto was wrapping a pink blanket around a baby girl with red hair and eyes. "Why is she like that?" the nurse asks as she hands the girl to Shisua. Naruto sighed and fessed up._

_"I'm the Junchurikki for the Kyuubi, and I used his power to help the baby. I'm guessing his chakra altered her a little bit." The nurse looked at him thoughtfully then said, "Well, I'm glad. If it weren't for you this baby would have never made it." Naruto smiled sheepishly before sitting down beside Shisua._

_"Wow blondie, you look rough. And _I'm _the one that just went through labor." Naruto chuckled, and replied, "You promise not to kill me?" Shisua nods. "Honestly I had no idea what I was doing." _

_Shisua thinks for a minute then says, "I guess that's what helped then. A regular doctor would have looked for what to do right and gotten nowhere." They both smiled but Shisua looked down at the baby girl sleeping in her arms before saying, "Naruto, I'm not going to make it."_

_Naruto's face fell and he looks at her. "You have always been a brother to me Naruto. And I'm glad I could see my baby girl, but I can hear Kami calling. Naruto, do me a favor. Look after her. Please?" Naruto nods and tears spill down his cheeks. "So tell me blondie, what's her name?"_

_Naruto looks at the baby and says, "How about Scarlet?" Shisua nods and they chat for a while longer._

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes were filled with sadness and he hugged Scarlet tighter. "Less than an hour later Shisua died. After I buried her and was in the apartment later that night, the effect of Kyuubi's chakra kicked in and I was transformed into a hanyou. It was the most painful thing I have ever felt."

Most of the girls were crying, and the guys looked anywhere but in Naruto's painstricken eyes. Hinata cried on Neji's shoulder and in turn he rubbed circles on her back. None noticed the group of old women getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night Hinata said goodnight to Naruto and walked to her room. On the way she met her father. "Hinata, can I ask you something?" he asks. Hinata stops and nods. "What is the man's name?"

Hinata hesitates but says, "He is Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi thinks a minute then says, "I kind of thought so, just by the way you look at him, just like when you were kids." Hinata blushes then walks to her room, wondering what people saw in her when she looked at Naruto.

She decided she didn't care then went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So sad about Shisua isn't it? But Naruto has Scarlet now so everything's cool. Well, that's it for now. Bye guys.


End file.
